killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Shotgun
The Shotgun is a weapon in Killing Floor. Overview The Shotgun is a Benelli M3 shotgun set to pump-action mode. Each shot from the gun fires seven pellets. If all of the pellets hit a target, they'll take 245 damage. The pellets have a spread, making it impractical to use at long range. Shots from the Shotgun will knock back enemies (except the Fleshpound, which is immune to knock back) if they aren't killed by it. The gun must be pumped between shots, which makes the user vulnerable between shots. The weapon must be reloaded one shell at a time instead of simply removing an empty magazine and inserting a full one. This is good for quickly reloading after firing a shot or two, but it can be a major hazard if the magazine has been depleted. The speed for inserting each shell is fairly slow, meaning that it'll take a while to reload the gun from an empty magazine. When using the Shotgun with the Support Specialist perk, each pellet does 50% more damage and reload time is decreased 50%. Tactics *The Shotgun is a great for the early to mid-waves. A single shot with most pellets connecting will kill anything up to a Clot in one shot with no problem, while a Support Specialist-boosted Shotgun can wipe out even a Gorefast in one shot if a pellet or two hits the head. *Reload whenever an opportunity appears. Constantly reloading means there will be less of a chance to run empty when taking on enemies. Reloading all the time when two or so shots have been fired is a lot better than having to reload from an empty magazine, even with the Support Specialist's reload time boost. *The Shotgun is a nice secondary weapon for most weapon builds. It is powerful enough that it can kill trash enemies in one hit, making it handy for conserving ammo for a primary weapon. *Aim for the head when taking on Gorefasts with this weapon. A single blast to the chest won't kill a Gorefast in one hit, but a few pellets that hit the head while the rest hit the body will do enough damage to kill him in one hit. *When combined with the Support Specialist perk, the Shotgun is a surprisingly decent mid range weapon. Its fairly tight range and high damage per pellet makes it a good weapon for mid-range work. Sirens in particular are good targets for mid-range Shotgun blasts. *Use the Shotgun's knockback ability to keep enemies such as the Scrake away if they get too close. *Pairing the Shotgun with the Hunting Shotgun is a good idea. Using the Hunting Shotgun on a single Clot or Stalker is a waste of ammo, but the Shotgun is powerful enough to easily dispatch them without using valuable Hunting Shotgun ammo. Historical Differences 1.0 The Shotgun first appeared in Killing Floor 1.0. Each pellet shot by the Shotgun did 36 damage. 15 pellets are fired by the Shotgun. The gun's grip is wooden, which is not seen in any other version of the Shotgun. 2.0 Killing Floor 2.0 gave the Shotgun a huge buff. Each shot now does 90 damage, but the total amount of pellets has been reduced to 7. The maximum amount of ammo went from 50 to 90, giving the user a lot more firepower than in 1.0. These changes make the Shotgun one of the most useful weapons in 2.0. However, the small amount of pellets mean that the user really needs to get close to make it very effective. 2.1 The Killing Floor 2.1 version of the Shotgun took a big damage nerf. Pellets now do more reasonable 35 damage, but the amount of pellets fired per blast remain the same. Gallery File:sg_25.png|Shotgun in Killing Floor 2.5. File:shotgun_2.png|Shotgun in Killing Floor 2.0. File:sg_1.png|Shotgun in Killing Floor 1.0. File:sgammo.png|Shotgun ammo. Trivia *The Shotgun is the first weapon to appear in a Killing Floor screenshot. Category:Weapons